


Some Of That Hispanic TLC

by BevedUpRose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sick and Geoff gets someone to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Of That Hispanic TLC

Michael coughed, he had been doing this for a few days now but was too stubborn to stay home or admit he was sick. The guys dealt with it fine but this time they were trying to film a Let’s Play and Michael had just sneezed all over his microphone. 

“That’s it.” Geoff got up from his spot and strolled the short distance to Michael’s desk. With a great force he hoisted Michael from his desk and with a firm grip on his arm, led him out of the room.

“What the hell Geoff?!” The string of profanities fell on deaf ears as he was led to the kitchen.

“Sit.” Michael did so as Geoff looked through the cabinets for the med kit. With a grin he pulled out the med kit and started to rummage through it.

“Geoff, I’m fine.” 

“You’re fine my ass.” Geoff was fatherly to his employees, he saw them as his kids. They could barely take care of themselves and Geoff sometimes took the responsibility. This is exactly why he was pointing a thermometer at Michael. Geoff rolled his eyes at the look he was being given.

“It’s not a rectal thermometer dumbass, just open up.”

With a huff, Michael let Geoff tuck the thermometer under his tongue. Being babied was something he didn’t like. While they were waiting for the results, Geoff took this time to scold Michael.

“Why the hell would you come to work sick? Even Millie knows better.” Michael rolled his eyes, unable to speak. “You’re going to contaminate the equipment and get everyone sick.” The beep signaled that the thermometer was done. Geoff took it before Michael could see, the look on his face was a bit discerning.

“Shit… A fever of 101 degrees. You should be at home.”

“Geoff, I can’t miss work! I’m already behind!” Michael was a bit behind in editing even before he was sick; the cold made it harder to catch up even when he came early and stayed late.

“You can finish when you get better.” Geoff slightly glared, “Knowing you, you’ll probably come to work tomorrow.” He said the next part with a little pep. “So I’m going to get you a babysitter.” 

“No Geoff!” But he was already gone.

 ````````````````````````````````````

Michael found himself on Ray’s couch, though they both lived in the same building they thought it would be best to stay at Ray’s place. Since his roommate, Lindsay, was at a convention, he had let his apartment get messy.

Ray came out of his kitchen with a bowl of soup and a cup of warm strawberry milk. He set it by Michael and grinned, “Hope you like the soup and milk, it’s just like my grandma makes it.”

Michael smirked. “Canned soup Ray? You spoil me.”

Ray playfully smacked Michael’s arm. “I don’t have to take care of you ,asshole; I’m in it for the free days off.” His smile showed that he was just kidding.

Michael laughed, “ Dude you love me too much to leave me to rot in my apartment.”

Ray chuckled, “Yeah, you’re right.” Michael failed to notice the slight blush Ray had.

As Michael ate his soup Ray decided to make him as comfortable as possible. His plan was to give him a few pillows and blankets. He might have gone a bit overboard with the blankets.

“You look...like a burrito.” Ray tried not to laugh, a few snicker escaped despite his efforts.

“Fuck you.”

It was true, Michael was shrouded in blankets. It made him look more like a blob than a burrito, his body looked puffed up and only his face could be seen. Though Michael protested, he liked the warmth and his chills from earlier had ceased.

“Pfft, you wouldn’t be able to handle this.” Ray busted out laughing at how flustered Michael got after the statement. He disregarded the rising color on Michael’s face as an effect of his fever.

`````````````````````````````````

“You’re sick so you pick the game.”

“Dead Rising 3. And don’t you dare pick an easy difficulty!” Michael would be damned if Ray went easy on him.

Ray smiled as he put the game in, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 ````````````````

Michael groaned in anger, he had been trying to kill a zombie for a few minutes but it just wouldn’t go down. His anger escalated when Ray killed the zombie in one hit. 

This either proved Ray’s prowess in video games or Michael’s inability to play while sick.

“The fuck Ray?!” Michael dropped the controller on the floor, thankfully Ray had carpet or the controller might have been broken.

“Don’t be mad cause I got the skills.” Ray did a suggestive eyebrow wiggle to emphasize his point. Michael stared at Ray for a few moments before laughing, Ray soon followed.

``````````````````````````````

They played for a few more hours and it was getting late.

Ray yawned and stretched a bit while doing so. “Dude you take my bed tonight.” It was the right thing to do, not only was Michael a guest but he was sick.

“It’s your apartment, you take the bed.” Michael didn’t want to out Ray of his bed. He had taken care of him, it didn’t seem right to do that to him.

“You can’t sleep on the couch.”

Michael was getting frustrated. “Why don’t we share the bed then?” Embarrassment swept over Michael when he realized what he had just said. He hoped Ray would say no.

“Sure.”

``````````````````````````

Ray and Michael decided not to change. Ray was too lazy to get Michael’s clothes from his apartment and it was guaranteed that his clothes wouldn’t fit Michael either.

Michael smirked when he saw the bed sheets,”Really Ray? Roses?” Ray chuckled. “Maybe you should be on the couch.”

They both slept on opposite sides of the bed, far from each other as to not make things awkward. They wordlessly fell asleep.

 ```````````````````````````````

The first thought Ray had when he woke up the next morning was that it was abnormally warm. When he opened his eyes he saw familiar brown curls. Upon further inspection Ray could see that Michael’s arms were around his waist and he was held close to his chest. Ray blushed at the closeness but did not dare move for fear of waking his friend from the rest he truly needed. Since he had no hope of escaping the tight grip Ray took the opportunity to study Michael’s sleeping form.

A few freckles swept across Michael’s cheeks and nose, it gave him a childlike look that was only dueled by the maturity given off by his round yet defined face. To Ray, Michael looked calm, calmer than Ray has ever seen him. To Ray, Michael was beautiful.

He’s had feelings for Michael for a long time, ever since they met. He liked how easy Michael was to connect with and how he stuck up for his friends. Friends. Ray had decided not to say a word to him about his affection, they had been friends for so long that Ray did not want to take a chance of ruining it. 

As he looked at Michael, his eyes rested on the other man’s lips. Ray knew it was probably a bad idea, what if Michael woke up? Though there were many what ifs at this moment Ray just wanted to see what it would be like. Ray slowly moved as to not wake his friend. After a moment of hesitation Ray connected their lips in a soft kiss.

Michael’s lips were soft, not what Ray imagined but much better. He was confused when the pair of lips began to move. His eyes shot open, Michael was kissing him back. He jumped back and nearly fell off the bed if Michael hadn’t caught him. Michael grinned.

“You have no idea how long I‘ve been waiting for that to happen, kinda wish I was awake for the start of it.” Ray looked at Michael confused until it dawned on him.

“So you….” Michael nodded before Ray could finish.

“Since the first day we met. I didn’t want to say anything, in case it ruined our friendship.”

Before Ray could say another word, Michael let out a yawn.

Michael pulled Ray close to him once again. “I know you want to talk about this but it’s early and I still feel like shit.”

“You don’t look like shit. You look like well put together crap.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Gee thanks, love you too.” 

Ray laughed. “Hey,” Ray started,” Does this make us a thing?”

With a sleepy smile and half lidded eyes Michael replied with a curt, “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Michael soon fell asleep again. Ray smiled and cuddled into the embrace and promptly fell asleep as well.

`````````````````````

After they officially woke up and Michael seemed to be feeling a bit better Ray deemed him healthy enough to go back to work.

They walked to their office, and when they entered, Michael held Ray’s hand. Everyone was confused but after a brief explanation they were showered with congratulations.

As they sat down to film a Let’s Play, Ray sneezed. Geoff groaned but soon everyone was laughing. Michael gave Ray a quick peck on the cheek and grinned.

“Guess I have to take care of you now.”


End file.
